random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
List all the Consoles you Have
List yours here. Lego55 *A Nintendo Wii *A Nintendo DSi *A Nintendo 3DS but actually my brothers *A Gameboy Advanced *A Playstation 3 *A PSP *A Playstation Vita *A Xbox 360 NC *some consoles such as my xbox but it has red rings but what i truly have is a PC master race Master ventus *Playstation 3 *Xbox 360 *Nintendo Wii *Sega Dreamcast *Nintendo 3DS *Playstation Vita *iPhone (iOS games do count) Rawrlego *Wii *DS *PS3 *PS1 (sold? idk) *PS2 (sold? idk) *PSPi Bowser & Jr. A vending machine. :3 AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Wii *Wii U *Nintendo 3DS *Nintendo DS Lite *Playstation 2 (I think it's broken, though) J. Severe * Super Nintendo * Nintendo 64 * Nintendo GameCube * Wii * PlayStation 2 * Game Boy Color * Game Boy Advance SP * Nintendo DS lite * Nintendo 3DS Faves3000 *NES *Super NES *Genesis *Playstation *Wii U *Nintendo DS Lite *Nintendo DSi XL *Nintendo 3DS Turbo Furbo Its anything exciting but at least I have some stuff. *A Silver Playstation 2 *Nintendo Gamecube *Xbox *Gameboy Advanced SP *Nintendo DS Lite *Sega Dreamcast (Actually my dads) *SNES (My dads system) Mochlum *Wii U *Playstation 3 *3DS *Gameboy NermalTheBunny *Intellivision II *Commodore 64 *Atari Flashback *ColecoVision Flashback *Nintendo Entertainment System *Nintendo 3DS *Sega Genesis *Super Nintendo Entertainment System *Game Boy Color *Game Boy Advance *Nintendo DS (touch screen didn't work that well) *Nintendo DSi (broken) *Nintendo 64 *''Commodore Amiga'' (wanted one for my wishlist!) Livin' in a fun house *PSP *PS2 *Wii Nintendoofah64 *NES *SNES *Nintendo 64 *GCN *Wii *Virtual boy *Gameboy *Gameboy pocket *Gameboy color *Gameboy Advance *Gameboy advance sp *Gameboy micro *Nintendo DS *Nintendo DS lite *Nintendo DSiXL *Nintendo 3DS *Xbox 360 Slim Moon snail *3DS *Wii (At old home) *PS3 *Wii U *Switch SuperDuperMarioKirby *DS *Gamecube *Used to have Gameboy color *Wii *PS2 *''"Wii U"'' Logankart2000 *Nintendo DSi (volume and shoulder buttons broke) *Nintendo 3DS *PlayStation 2 *Wii UMG *Nintendo DS Lite *GameBoy Advance *Nintendo 3DS *Nintendo Wii *Nintendo GameCube *Xbox 360 *Nintendo Wii U Webbeh (old page, I know. But I have quite the collection) *SNES *Gameboy *Gameboy Color *Playstation 2 *Gamecube *DS Lite *Wii *3DS *Wii U *And I'm getting either an Xbox One or a PS4 for christmas. NyanGir * Wii * Computer * DS lite * 3DS * Gameboy Advance TheEdyShow Consoles and Handhelds *Atari 2600 *Atari 5200 *Atari 7800 *Atari Jaguar *Atari Lynx *CBS ColecoVision *Commodore Amiga CD32 *Commodore CDTV *Magnavox Odyssey 2 *Mattel Intellivision I & II *Microsoft Xbox *Microsoft Xbox 360 *Nintendo 3DS *Nintendo 64 *Nintendo DS *Nintendo DSi *Nintendo Entertainment System *Nintendo Game Boy *Nintendo Game Boy Advance *Nintendo Game Boy Color *Nintendo GameCube *Nintendo SNES *Nintendo Virtual Boy *Nintendo Wii *Nintendo Wii U *Panasonic 3DO Interactive Multiplayer *Philips CD-I *Sega 32X *Sega CD *Sega Dreamcast *Sega Game Gear *Sega Genesis *Sega Master System *Sega Saturn *Sony PlayStation *Sony PlayStation 2 *Sony PlayStation 3 *Sony PlayStation Portable *Sony PlayStation Vita *SNK Neo Geo Pocket Color *Tiger Game.com Computers *Acorn Archimedes *Acorn Atom *Acorn BBC Micro *Acorn Electron *Amstrad CPC *Amstrad PCW *Apple II *Apple IIGS *Apple Macintosh *Atari 8-bit family *Atari ST *Coleco Adam *Commodore 64 *Commodore Amiga *Commodore PET/CBM *Commodore VIC-20 *Dragon 32/64 *IBM PC Compatible *MSX *MSX2 *Mattel Aquarius *Oric-1/Atmos *Sharp MZ-700 & MZ-80K *Sharp X1 *Sharp X68000 *Sinclair QL *Sinclair ZX80 *Sinclair ZX81 *Sinclair ZX Spectrum Madi Shinx *Atari 7800 *NES *SNES *GBA (original and SP) *Nintendo DS Lite *New Nintendo 3DS *Wii U *Nintendo Switch AQUA TEEN HUNGER FORCE Fan 2017 *Playstation 3 *Nintendo Wii *Nintendo Switch Bunniculafan2016 * Nintendo 3DS * Wii U * Nintendo Switch * Gameboy Advance SP Category:Random Works! Category:Lists Category:Pages by Tornadospeed Category:Nintendo Category:Consules Category:Sega Category:Some other 7th thing.